


If it Never Ends Then When Do We Start

by Atlantis_Jackson



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantis_Jackson/pseuds/Atlantis_Jackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason ran out of his medication and Nate is tired of watching him pace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it Never Ends Then When Do We Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merrov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrov/gifts).



> Written for Jo because she loves it and there isn’t enough of it.  
> Jo chose the title for this story even though she had no idea what it was about. It comes from a Maroon 5 song titled Sweetest Goodbye… one of her favorites :)  
> Also, a huge thank you to my Beta clwilson2006 who looked it over because I wrote it as a surprise for my usual Beta. Thanks a ton! Any and all mistakes are mine and I’ll take full credit!
> 
> Written for Kink Bingo Round 5. 2012  
> Kink: Held Down

Nate sighed as he watched Jason pace the floor at the foot of their bed. Their team had just come off a week long mission to one of their prospective trade partners. The people of the planet were so paranoid that they made the team stay for five days to be observed doing normal things like eating, talking and working in the field, just so they could be satisfied that they weren’t enemies in disguise. The actual negotiations only took a few hours once they were deemed worthy, but they were asked to stay again to partake in a feast the following night. They had agreed in order to save their budding relationship. It hadn’t really been a hard mission, but the entire team was put on a three day mandatory rest period when they returned. None of them argued, Nate missed the comfort of an actual bed, and he was sure the others felt the same.

The rest period wouldn’t have been any kind of issue, except for the fact that Jason had run out of his ADHD medication a few days before, and now he couldn’t sit still. Just watching him pace and move around the room was making Nate tired. It wasn’t just the movement either, without the medication, Jason could talk so fast he’d put Rodney to shame. Nate decided he had to do something to calm his lover down, and as Jason picked up a basket of clean clothes and started haphazardly folding a pair of boxers, Nate got an idea. The fact that they were both clothed only in boxers would make it that much easier.

“Come here, Hobbes,” Nate said and smiled as Jason dropped the boxers back in the basket and came toward him.

Standing up, Nate took hold of Jason’s shoulders, turned him around and pushed Jason back onto the bed. 

“Ah-ah,” Nate scolded when Jason tried to sit up. 

“Nate?” Jason asked, looking at him.

Nate just shook his head and told Jason to scoot up, lay his head on the pillow and relax. Jason did as he was told and Nate crawled up the bed with Jason between his legs and straddled his hips. Jason was watching him intently, no doubt wondering what Nate had in mind. Nate knew just how to melt his lover’s brain, and that was exactly what he intended to do, as long as he could make Jason be still. 

Leaning down, he kissed Jason, just a soft brush of lips at first, but Jason’s opening mouth was too inviting and Nate had to deepen it. He relaxed and moved against Jason’s hips just enough to be satisfied that his lover was getting hard. 

With a final lick to Jason’s lower lip, Nate broke the kiss, leaning up and putting his hands on Jason’s shoulders. 

“Uh-uh,” Nate grunted softly when Jason moved his arms to reach for Nate.

Jason looked like he was going to protest, but before he could say anything; Nate had his mouth sealed tightly over his left nipple. Whatever Jason had been about to say came out as a grunt instead and he arched his back, pressing up against Nate’s mouth.

Without removing his hands from Jason’s shoulders, Nate focused his attention on the nipple and clenched his teeth around the flesh before soothing the sting with the tip of his tongue. Jason didn’t mind having his nipples sucked, but it wasn’t enough to achieve Nate’s ultimate goal. No, this was more for him, he couldn’t be expected to have his boyfriend beneath him and not get his mouth on Jason’s nipples. Nate loved Jason’s nipples, loved how he could actually feel them throbbing, how responsive they were to him, just the slightest touch had them reaching out to him, begging to be played with. Nate lapped at the hard nub a few more times before turning his attention to the right nipple, giving it the same treatment. 

He moaned as Jason grunted and thrust his hips up against Nate’s, reminding him of his actual intention. Reluctantly, Nate moved away from Jason’s chest and looked at him. His pupils were already blown wide open and his breathing was shallow and fast. He tried to reach for Nate again, but Nate shook his head and Jason’s arms dropped back to the bed. 

The look on Jason’s face was priceless, a combination of confusion, and trust, with a tiny bit of hurt thrown in. They were always doing something interesting in the bedroom, but usually Nate loved Jason’s hands on him. He adored the way Jason could tell him everything he was feeling with just the touch. Nate knew everything by how gentle or firm Jason’s fingers were, whether or not his palm was flat against his skin or slightly cupped. Not letting Jason touch him was hard for Nate, but if his plan succeeded, he’d have Jason’s hands on him for the rest of their enforced rest.

He watched Jason for a long moment before leaning forward again. Keeping his hands on Jason’s shoulders, Nate dragged his tongue down Jason’s chest, feeling his belly jump as he dipped his tongue into Jason’s belly button. It was another of Nate’s favorite places on Jason’s body, he could spend hours losing himself right there.

“Tigger,” Jason sighed, writhing as Nate lavished attention on his perfect belly button. Nate licked a circle around the navel before dipping his tongue in again and again, tasting the salty tang of sweat.

Jason tried to sit up again when Nate finally pulled away from his belly. He made it almost half way there before Nate forced him back down with his hands pressing firmly into Jason’s chest. Nate gave him a warning glare that he knew wasn’t all that threatening given the fact that Nate’s erection was pressed firmly against Jason’s leg. Jason seemed to get the message though, lying back with a put upon sigh.

Nate kept his hands on Jason’s chest, holding him down as he returned to Jason’s stomach, licking and kissing the soft skin as he felt the hard muscles quiver lightly under his lips. Doing anything sexual to Jason’s body always excited Nate. This time was no different, except that Jason didn’t know that Nate was about to do the one thing that drove Jason completely insane with pleasure. Nate could already feel himself getting close. There was no doubt in his mind that he could come when Jason did, even without being touched. His dick was already so hard it ached, and he hadn’t even done anything to make Jason do more than moan and gasp. He decided that it had been too long since he and Jason spent time simply exploring each other’s bodies. There used to be a time when there would be hours between the start and the climax of their sexual encounters. They had a few days for that though; this was about getting Jason calm.

After a few more licks to Jason’s belly, Nate slid down further. He moved his hands to Jason’s stomach, pressing enough to let Jason know that he was still paying attention. 

“Oh fuck,” Jason groaned breathily as Nate kissed his erection through his boxers. 

Nate hummed, pleased with the reaction and moved his mouth, opening it to accept the width of Jason’s cock. He kept his hands pressed against Jason’s stomach as he slid his tongue along the material that separated him from Jason’s flesh. The scent of his lover’s arousal was driving Nate mad, but he resisted the urge to thrust against the mattress. If he didn’t get off when Jason came, he fully intended to fuck him, or at least rub off on his listless, sated body.

He wanted to feel Jason’s hands on him, in his hair, rubbing his neck, but there was plenty of time for that. This was about making Jason be still, and Nate was sure that by the time he finished, Jason wouldn’t be moving much at all, and they had two more days of rest. There was plenty of time to have Jason touch him. Of course, they also had a vacation due, Nate could come up with a million ways to spend that time, and they wouldn’t even have to leave Pegasus if they didn’t want to.

Nate realized that he’d stopped moving, only when Jason lifted his hips off the bed. Nate moaned, moving one hand down to push Jason back to the bed. He moved his mouth along Jason’s length and took the head into his mouth as much as the boxers would allow. Tightening his lips under the rim, Nate sucked hard, pressing his tongue to the tip as Jason whined and writhed beneath him.

“Jesus, Nate,” Jason sighed and Nate could feel him fighting the urge to touch. 

Nate released Jason from the hold his lips had on him, and slid down a little further, nuzzling his nose against Jason’s covered balls. “Its okay, Jase,” he said softly. “Just be still, I’ll take care of everything.” He pressed his mouth against Jason’s balls and blew, his own dick twitching at the whimper that came from the head of the bed, he could imagine what the hot rush of air did to Jason’s sensitive flesh. He licked at Jason’s balls until his boxers were damp, loving the moans and whimpers the action caused. He knew he was tearing Jason apart, he could feel it in the quivering of Jason’s muscles and hear it in the breathy sounds his lover was making. After another moment with Jason’s balls, Nate moved back up, refocusing his attention on the tip of Jason’s dick. He slid his lips over the head again and again, making Jason whine and twitch, then he moved his lips back down the side of the shaft, trapping it between Jason’s body and his own lips. When he reached the slit in Jason’s boxers, Nate slipped his tongue inside, tickling the flesh at the base just for a moment before pulling away again. 

“Close,” Jason whispered and Nate made his way back up to the head, taking it in once again and lavishing it with attention. He still had his hands on Jason’s hip and stomach, but he was only holding him down in theory, Jason had stopped trying to move, which was exactly what Nate had wanted.

Nate gasped when Jason’s cock jerked; he knew Jason was going to come soon, he was on the cusp himself. Even if he didn’t come with Jason, it wouldn’t take much more to make it happen. He tightened his lips a little more when Jason’s breathing started coming in quick gasps. Nate sucked harder when he felt the warmth spread across the material against his tongue. Jason was thrusting his hips a little; just a vibration against Nate’s lips, but it was enough to push Nate over the edge. 

Moaning deep in his throat, Nate pressed his hips against the bed and came. Resting his head on Jason’s hip and finally letting Jason’s dick slide away from his mouth, Nate took a deep breath and moved his hands away. He laid there for a long moment, taking in Jason’s scent as his breathing returned to normal. Finally, he moved up the bed and lay beside Jason, pulling him into his arms.

“Nate,” Jason said softly, tucking his head under Nate’s chin.

“Hmm?” 

“You didn’t have to hold me down.”

Nate chuckled, “I wanted you to be still, you were making me dizzy with all that pacing.”

Jason yawned and pressed himself closer to Nate, draping an arm over his stomach. “Well that worked.”

“I noticed,” Nate chuckled and lifted the arm Jason had draped over his stomach, letting it drop back down lifelessly.

Jason hummed sleepily and snuggled against Nate’s side.

Nate sighed and rested his chin on Jason’s head. They were both sticky and in need of a shower, but that could wait for a little bit. Jason wasn’t the only one who needed to be still for a while. 

FIN


End file.
